


Dropped into the bed

by nancy, Shintaro_Asaka



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintaro_Asaka/pseuds/Shintaro_Asaka
Summary: 名字是鳗鱼起的。资料来自Nancy.总之希望它给了你一个甜甜的好梦。





	Dropped into the bed

 

1.     当另一个人比较晚回家

 

 

 

冈田轻手轻脚地坐在床铺的边缘。

 

她看着村山稍微地睡着——是侧卧的位置，腿蜷缩在身前，大概也是在半梦半醒之间，村山的眉头微微地蹙起，好像一个扰动就会被惊醒。

 

她睡着的样子就像毫无防备的小孩，在梦里也真情实感地生气——拧拧眉头，扭一扭身子,小小声地咕哝了什么，眉头间松懈了之后就又一次陷入沉睡。

 

真是可爱。冈田轻声地笑了出来。  
  


她躺下来，广大的床的海域轻轻地托着她，只有一圈一圈的轻柔的回波，冈田的心也柔软下来。

 

从背后轻轻地贴过去，双手从村山的腰与床之间的缝隙向上收束着——把睡着的村山抱进怀里。

 

就像心回到温暖的胸腔。

 

//

 

//

2.     偷亲会被发现。

 

“你一直在睡。”冈田吻了吻村山的额头。轻轻捡走了村山落在脸上的一根睫毛。

 

村山的头发散落在脸上，眼睛半睁半闭，她还在浓重的困意里面，说话也咕咕哝哝的。

“我梦见你在喂我吃小可颂。”

 

 

嗯。可颂。

“还有呢？”冈田把村山抱进怀里，微微地笑起来。

 

“好奇怪啊……”村山闭着眼睛，“好多可颂……你拿出好多可颂喂我。”

 

嗯。很多可颂。

冈田把村山旁边的被角掖进去，然后村山就成了一个软绵绵又困倦的晴天娃娃。这是一个漂亮的杰作，冈田有点小得意，她吻了吻村山的脸颊。

 

“但是不知道为什么，都是薄荷味儿的可颂。”村山挣扎着清醒了一下——

“你怎么会有那么多薄荷味儿的可颂呢？”村山哼唧起来。“连涂着草莓酱的也是。”

 

 

 

冈田知道是怎么回事了，她的眼睛笑得眯缝起来。

“我昨天用薄荷牙膏刷了牙哦。”

 

 

 

 

3.     晚安吻

 

“你没有给我晚安吻。”村山的眼睛在黑夜里面亮亮的。她仰着头，嘴唇抿紧，像是一只被驯养又忘记被喂食的小兔子。

 

 

“你也没有。”

冈田低下头去，给枕在自己肩膀上的小兔子一个甜蜜的吻。

 

 

4.     噩梦

 

“我被僵尸吃掉啦。”

被噩梦惊醒的村山哼唧哼唧地挤进冈田的怀里。

 

在不安的时候她经常会做这样的梦——不过没关系。

 

冈田知道怎么去安慰自己的爱人。

如果是从楼梯上摔下来的梦——就要用双脚去绕着她的小腿。

如果是遇见很多蜘蛛的梦——就需要十指相扣，握紧她的手。

 

如果是这种梦——

冈田伸展手臂，把村山整个儿地圈抱在怀里。手顺着腰间穿过去，摸摸她汗湿的后颈。吻一吻她的额头。

 

村山将手缩到冈田怀里。闭着眼睛哼唧哼唧地抱怨。“它咬了我的手。”

 

好的，好的。冈田握住村山的手腕吻一吻。

 

“然后它还咬我的胳膊。”村山还在半梦半醒，声音也又软又粘稠。

好的，好的。冈田撑起身子，吻一吻村山的手臂。

 

“它还咬了哪里？”

 

没有得到回复。话语不见了，连哼唧哼唧也不见了，都躲进她的睡梦里去了。

 

 

她真可爱。冈田翘起唇角抱紧自己又睡过去的爱人。

“睡吧，睡吧。”她在村山耳廓旁边轻轻地说，她的声音像天鹅绒一样温柔。

 

我在呢。

 

 

//

不过冈田也有因为新的梦出现而手足无措的时候。

 

比如——

 

“我头发长得好快——”神奈川很深很深的夜里，村山这样迷迷糊糊地抱怨了。

 

黑色的头发变长了，就像黑色的植物——和黑色的夜晚一起，都是可怕的东西。

不仅对村山，对冈田也是一样。

 

处理不好了村山就哼唧哼唧起来。

 

用额头轻轻地摩擦她的额头——“好一点儿了没有？”

她在怀里轻轻地摇头。

 

双手拍一拍村山的后背——“这样呢？”

一样的答复。

 

 

 

 

这个新的噩梦很麻烦，需要一个复杂的解决方法。

需要摸摸脸颊，蹭蹭鼻子，揉一揉她的耳朵，嗅一嗅她的嘴唇，抱紧村山的后腰往上，到冈田自己的怀里。

 

 

总之就需要冈田很多很多的安慰和爱。

 

 

 

 

 

5.     鼻咚

 

这种事情一般都发生在初醒的时候。

 

阳光初落，是玫瑰一般的颜色，沐浴在清晨金灿灿的尘埃里面。

然后像是麦子糊在烤箱里膨胀，两个人盖的被子就松软又饱满。

 

连着村山的情绪也蓬松起来——在她的肩膀上苏醒，从抵着额头开始，微微地抬头，就蹭到冈田温暖的鼻尖儿。

 

村山在冈田的怀里轻轻地挣扎着向上，真的只要一点点就够，趁着爱人在睡而悄悄地借用她的鼻尖儿一下——

冈田还在沉睡，眼睛半阖着，没人知道她现在多迷人。

 

 

 

还有她的唇吻——浅色的嘴唇边缘也微微地翘起，就像干燥的花朵的边缘。因为沉睡的缘故还热，隔着空气微微地烫着村山的嘴唇。

 

 

 

不行。不行。

这是没法控制的情况，村山的呼吸微微地加重。她别开脸颊，钻到冈田的怀抱里去。

这个样子下去的话就会想要接吻了。

 

 

 

 

村山并没看见冈田的唇角逐渐地，愉快地翘起来。

 

6.      

床上有一只海豚。

 

 

 

冈田抱着怀里的那只白色的绒海豚，在床上兴奋地滚来滚去。

 

村山在床上躺下来——不过是背对着的。

 

 

喜欢很轻松，但是相爱就很麻烦。喜欢是稳定，但相爱就将稳定的关系拉入到危险的边缘。

会嫉妒，会生气——包括对床上有两只海豚这种事情。

 

 

 

不过冈田实在有够聪明。

 

还在生气——你这么爱生气。她把绒毛海豚扔到床底下。

“以后不会了，”冈田突然又很想念地紧紧抱着，以至于村山有些窒息地推了推。

 

 

床上只能有一只海豚哦。

 

因为太受欢迎而不专属于我——曾经下过很多的决心，包括想永远呆在你身边捣乱或者是一辈子不见面——光是想起来都费尽力气。

我喜欢你——已经到想要藏在口袋里不让人看见了。

 

 

7.      

睡脸到底该怎么拍  
才能拍得更好呢？

 

 

 

8.      

她的气味儿

 

村山听到后面窸窸窣窣地，然后是冈田毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了过来，就像一只睡过头的小狮子王蹭过来撒娇。她的额头不老实地在后背上摩擦，呼吸透过织物，像轻柔的羽毛的尖儿撩拨着村山的脊椎。

 

小小狮子的嗅觉不赖。她知道村山的气味与别人的有些许的不同。并不是指香水的味道，不是人工调和的，馥郁的，有着明确植物名称的香味——她知道村山身上有香水味道，花香味道的香水——她是指别的，这很难描绘——毕竟嗅觉太过抽象，不是图像也不是文字——它更应该对着一盘菜而不是一本书。

 

 

她闻起来很复杂——冈田闻到无硅洗发水，剧场，橙汁和二十一岁。但是关键性的可能还有些别的东西，这种东西就像是——冈田在后面抱住村山的后腰，在后面深深吸了一口气。

 

就像是——

 

好难。冈田发现自己用来描绘的词汇变得奇怪起来，她试着修改但是最终她放弃了——“闻起来很安全。”

 

安全的气味儿。当她闻到这种气味儿时，她就知道自己在某个人的关注范围之内，能放松，耍赖，变幼稚，能敏感又任性得不像话。

 

冈田抱紧村山，把头埋在村山的肩膀上，悄悄地舔一舔村山裸露在外的肩膀，这引发了一声小小的抗议。

 

 

冈田开始偷笑——好了，现在闻起来有狮子的气味儿了。

 

9.     像懒懒的大麦町犬

 

当两个人躺着又没什么事情做的时候，脑子里就会出现一些奇怪的问题。

 

“我们现在是不是太过于——呃——”村山陷入了困境，她不知道接下来该怎么描述——

 

“你是想说过于幸福了一点儿吗？”冈田看着她。

 

可能是这样吧。村山点点头。

 

“还没有哦。”

冈田用脚勾着村山的腿放在自己的腿上。

 

“还没有哦。”

十指相扣——村山的头倚在冈田的胸前，后腰被被她的胳膊抱住；她抬起头看着冈田的侧脸，她令人心悸地英俊又温柔。

 

 

“还没有哦——”她低下头去打算吻她。

 

不，不，不，不。这已经足够又足够。

村山打断了她，她把自己的手指放在冈田的嘴唇上面。“这样就可以了。”

 

 

 

 

愿你爱我平淡又久长。

 

 

10.   

当兔子与狮子接吻

 

当对情欲太诚实和对情欲太不诚实的人成为爱人，接吻就像捕捉两只兔子。

 

兔子洞到处都是，在村山的唇角，耳尖儿，手腕——

还有内衣后襟的扣子上面。

 

村山别过脸颊，将肩膀缩起来，撑起身子向后退。

 

 

于是兔子就躲来躲去。

 

瞧吧，瞧吧。

兔子又跑到她的胸口上去了。

 

狮子扣住兔子溜进去的房子后门的锁，然后就威胁说，如果你不出来，我就拆掉你们躲进去的两座拱形的小房子。

 

甜蜜的威胁是有用的。

 

 

然后兔子就脸颊红扑扑地跳回到村山的嘴唇上去，与狮子接吻。

 

 

//

偶尔吻也会越界。

 

冈田确实地吻得很慢——

 

但是过量的荷尔蒙的海潮引发了过度的心跳，村山的脑子里都是情欲的温热的海水，它潮湿，温热，向上蒸腾出水汽来，连带着摇撼着村山的整个世界，因为这个吻而迷迷蒙蒙。

 

冈田已经在吻村山的——下颌，脖子，然后是胸口。

 

哪儿都可以吻——至少在村山意识到并反抗之前。

在她意识到羞耻之前用吻将她迷惑——每走一步，每出一声，都促使冈田一会儿隐匿，一会儿扩张在兽性与美丽之间。让她在剧烈的喘息里仰头，让她棉质的睡裙滑落到胸口，让她胸前一松，就像手指脱离琴弦，这造成心室的震颤——这时候就握住她的蝴蝶骨，吻连续地，顶撞一般地前进。

 

11.   

冈田有一双淡色的唇。

 

 

她会用她的薄唇吻村山的胸尖儿。她微眯着眼与那里接吻。她淡色的唇那时就格外鲜丽，炽烈又温热，在夜晚的光芒与梦幻之间是一团猩红色繁笺花一样的火。

 

如同一个放射性物体。她的魅力如此危险，让她在被羞耻煎熬的同时也被迷惑。他的双手轻轻地拢着她的蝴蝶骨向上，她烧红着脸颊低头注视他——连着自己坦率的血液充胀和他因为衔着什么而微微张开的唇。

 

 

不能后退也不敢前进的僵持里，她终于知道他接吻时是什么神情，他侧着头，安静又温顺，安静又温顺地——

 

吮吸。

 

 

 

//

而下面的吻将从脚踝开始。最开始的时候是甜美的伸延，甜美的，漫长的路——

只有慢慢走，终点才格外动人。延长情欲的办法是拉长渴望。是遇热而融化的甜腻太妃糖，并不一口吞掉，而是——

融掉它。捏住它的两端将它拉长。这糖丝又细又烫，是甜蜜蜜的湿气和颤动的火焰。

 

要慢慢走，额头与这滚烫发红的路面相贴，颊面与她脆弱的腿窝相贴，用鼻尖蹭她紧张的肌肉，能舔吻她温热的颤抖和舐去她肌肤上渗出的水与盐。

 

上帝啊。

她怎么能如此可爱，新鲜，懵懂，又难耐——她的双腿就像刚刚出生的小鹿颤颤巍巍——明明她的腿部肌肤丰腴又柔润，吻上去的时候迫不及待就要舔吮，然后就迫不及待地想要咬啮。

 

冈田几乎要向天发誓——是真的，我没有任何特别的企图，只想把头埋在她的睡裙里，

 

然后往上——

 

那是一个温热的，柔软的平面，然后是赤热的刺痛和灼烧，柔软的骨节逐渐地隐没。还有她的声音，就像温暖的沼泽。并不是像平时说话那样的，是软的，糅合在一起的，故意的，温暖的蛊惑。

 

 

 

“你在吮我。”

冈田的声音并不像平常那么清楚，带着气音，缠绵又拖曳着的性感，像撩人的絮状物落在脑区，让听觉的分区都要迷醉着瘫痪。

 

 

 

是一个secret, 一个secret, 然后变成secretion。

 

 

她抬起头，另一只手握住她的棉布裙到唇边——那底下是温热又湿润的海洋。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 名字是鳗鱼起的。资料来自Nancy.
> 
> 总之希望它给了你一个甜甜的好梦。


End file.
